


respectable

by fortyfive_rpm (2davidbeckham3)



Category: The Rolling Stones
Genre: F/M, Not Canon Compliant, Self-Indulgent, Very much AU, late 1970s
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:08:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25671070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2davidbeckham3/pseuds/fortyfive_rpm
Summary: So, years ago in my old rp group, Kianca was a thing. This is my tribute to that. It can't hold a candle to what my rp partner wrote, but yeah.as always, relevant tags and links to be added once I'm off mobile.
Relationships: Keith Richards/Bianca Jagger
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	respectable

**Author's Note:**

> So, years ago in my old rp group, Kianca was a thing. This is my tribute to that. It can't hold a candle to what my rp partner wrote, but yeah.
> 
> as always, relevant tags and links to be added once I'm off mobile.

“Did y’steal that dress from a matador?” Keith calls out in place of a proper greeting.

Bianca flicks her gaze in his direction before looking away. “Don’t you have a sewer to crawl back to?” 

Keith squeezes into the booth next to her, leg fully pressed to hers as to not fall off the edge of the seat. “Sorry, I ain’t Jackie Ford, sweetheart.” 

That earns him the full force of Bianca’s glare, making his teasing smirk turn wolfish in return. 

She shakes her head, turning her attention back to the dancefloor. "Of course, manners are a foreign concept to you."

"I'm a menace, babe." Keith agrees, following her gaze. The dancers don't hold his attention for long. He watches Bianca hypnotically slide her forefinger and thumb up and down her martini glass, too slow to be keeping up with the music. “You gonna drink that?” 

Bianca exhales loudly through her nose, betraying her annoyance, slowly picking up the glass and bringing it to her lips. Keith traces the sharp line of her jaw with his eyes as she drinks, before being drawn to her cherry red lipstick. 

When she's done taking a sip, Bianca, twists towards Keith in a graceful motion, her thigh firmly pressing against his. "Just ask, next time." She places a hand on his leg for purchase to push herself closer to him, raising the glass to his mouth. Keith can't quite keep his amusement at bay at the sight of her elbow hovering above the table, always prim and proper. His expression falters when he notices that she managed to twirl the glass to put the mark of her lipstick directly in his path. Keith deliberately places his mouth over the stain. 

The alcohol burns as it slides down his throat, the bitter tang of the top-shelf gin coats his mouth, an unpleasant reminder that martinis aren't his drink of choice. 

They’ve skipped a few steps: Keith has a hand high on his thigh and the waxy taste of lipstick on his lips. 

Bianca pulls the glass back from Keith’s mouth after he's done. Keith licks his lips, fighting back a smirk at how Bianca's gaze follows the movement. “I’ll take you home.” 

Bianca raises a brow at Keith’s not-quite-request. Keith mirrors the gesture, wordlessly asking her to respond instead of repeating himself. 

She's the first to look away as she tosses her hair over her shoulder, turning her attention to carefully setting the glass down on the table. “This dress is Chanel.”

Instead of responding, Keith grabs her hand on his thigh before he slides out of the booth, pulling her up with him. He waits until she’s done brushing down her skirt to place his hand on her hip. He feels the edge of the zipper of her dress beneath his palm; it doesn’t feel as flimsy as a Louis Vuitton. Keith tilts his head to whisper in her ear, placing a kiss on her cheek before speaking. “I’ll be careful, this time.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading!


End file.
